


Fixing It

by rsadelle



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey works out who made it possible for Jessica to renegotiate Cameron's deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing It

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unspecified but alluded to past nefariousness visited upon Donna. Since we never saw what was in the file, I decided I could be equally vague.
> 
> This is an episode tag to 1x11, "Rules of the Game," and might not make sense if you haven't seen it. It will most likely be rendered entirely non-canon compliant by future episodes. This is also part of my weekend of allowing myself to just play, so it is a snippet, not an entire story.

Donna says, "Don't yell. Jeremy's sleeping," when she lets him in, so Harvey doesn't yell. He asks.

"What did you do?" He walks halfway into the living room before he stops and turns around. "I was distracted so it took me a while to figure it out, but it had to be you. What did you do?"

"There are two people in this world I would do anything in my power to protect when they can't do it themselves. You're the other one."

"You shouldn't have-"

"It wasn't going to go anywhere." Donna holds up a hand. "No. It wasn't. He wasn't going to let anything about it get out, and I trust Jessica."

"Donna, you shouldn't have had to."

"Harvey," Donna says with just as much patience, "you have to stop paying for his crimes."

"They were-"

"They were _his_ crimes. And they're in the past. I have Jeremy, I have years of therapy _you_ paid for, and we have Pearson Hardman. If you want to fix things, be the mentor to Mike that he wasn't to you." The way she lets that settle for a bit is something she's learned from him. Always make it count. "Do you want to stay? You can have the couch."

Harvey shakes his head. "No."

Donna puts her arms around him before he goes.

He hugs her back. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"I love you," almost too softly to be heard.

"I know." She's smiling when he leaves.

*

Harvey swings by Mike's desk at eleven forty-five. "Come on, Rookie, let's go."

Mike drops his earbuds on his desk. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch." Harvey doesn't explain more than that, even when he presses the up button on the elevator.

"The child care center?" Mike asks when they get there. "Do you secretly have a kid you've never told me about?"

"No." Harvey pulls open the door, nods at the worker who looks up at their arrival, and waits to be noticed. It doesn't take long before one of the kids grins and comes over to them.

"Uncle Harvey!"

Harvey bends down to hug him, although not as far as he had to last time. "Hi, Kiddo." He can practically see Mike's brain doing the calculations: school-age, but summer, someone who knows Harvey well.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw lunch with you on your mom's calendar. I thought we could join you. This is my associate, Mike Ross. Mike, this is Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you," Mike says.

Jeremy looks him over - the kid is a good judge of character - before he holds out his hand for a handshake that seems to confuse Mike. "Hello." Then he looks past Mike and grins. "Mom! Uncle Harvey is having lunch with us. Can we get hot dogs?"

Donna signs Jeremy out while Harvey watches Mike mouth, "Donna?" and try to figure out what expression should be on his face.

"No," Donna says. "Ray is downstairs and we have reservations."

Jeremy goes to her for the hug Donna barely has to bend down to give him, but he comes right back to Harvey's side.

"I didn't tell you I was joining you," Harvey says.

"No, you didn't," Donna says.

Jeremy looks up at him, all seriousness and solemn eyes that Harvey's going to be sorry to see go when he becomes a sullen teenager. "Mom knows everything."


End file.
